Charlotte
by YellowFluffyDucks
Summary: A naïve girl is discovered on a slaughtered ship by Jack, who agrees to take her to Port Royal, where she is to meet her fiancé and cousin Elizabeth. Set about a year after the film, with WE and JOC.
1. Left behind

Charlotte  
  
Summary  
  
A naïve girl is discovered on a slaughtered ship by Jack, who agrees to take her to Port Royal, where she is to meet her fiancé and cousin Elizabeth. Set about a year after the film, with W/E and J/OC.  
  
If you like, tell me, if you don't, keep it to yourself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Left behind  
  
"Looks like someone beat us to it, cap'n" Gibbs set, peering out in the dark night. The wind blew Jack Sparrows long hair back, the rain pelted on his tanned face; a storm was brewing, that was for sure.  
  
"Really?" he replied, calling for the anchor to be released, as they drew up to the almost-wrecked ship, the painted name just viewable in the dark; the princess.  
  
"Looks like a navy ship cap'n!" He added, seeing the slaughtered bodies dressed in uniform.  
  
"Get the boarding planks! We'll see whats left!" Captain Jack Sparrow ordered, climbing down to see for himself. Hopefully, some rum would be left- he was running low on supplies, and were a while away from land yet.  
  
His crew followed his orders, struggling slightly in the wet, cold night, but he didn't relent. Once the plank was down, he crossed it, hand at his sword just in case. He surveyed the wreckage, seeing the dead, and the battered ship; large and majestic it had been, it looked pathetic and broken now. His stride took him to the captain's cabin, to see if anything was worth taking, but he found the door locked. "Someone guarding something," he muttered to himself, backing up a step, "something important and possibly priceless?"  
  
He crashed through the door, causing a loud crash, to which none of his crew paid attention- obviously used to him by now- and he ventured into the room, pilfering through the drawers to find a collection of expensive gold jewellery and a small bottle of rum. He was about to break into the desk drawer, but a staggering behind him alerted him to Ana Maria's presence, and she drew a sharp breath. "Cap'n, someone was left behind!" She told him, gesturing with her large sword, missing his face just slightly.  
  
"Watch the face love," He told her, and followed her gestures, to see a figure in the large bed, wrapped up in blankets, the face obscured by long, dark hair, and a small, delicate hand resting on the soft-looking pillow.  
  
"Wonder if she's worth anything?" Jack said, stepping forward, for a better look at the girl. Immediately, the girl stirred, awakened by the sound of voices, and moved slightly, causing Jack to stop moving, and Ana Maria to move forward, to peek.  
  
The girl stretched, sat up, and pushed her hair out of her face. "James, have we arrived yet?" She asked in a refined, British-accented voice, and blinked at the two strangers in front of her, and the cold wind whipping through her cabin. She took in the appearance of the tanned, scruffily dressed individuals, and shrieked, rapidly moving back, banging against the wall in her fright.  
  
"Its alright love-" Jack began, but the girl shrieked again.  
  
"Pirates!" she said, her large grey eyes widening, and her clear skin whitening visible. "James! Commodore!" She yelped, but no one came to her avail.  
  
"Sorry love, all dead." Jack told her, stepping closer still, taking in the girls natural beauty, her long dark hair, stormy grey eyes, the scattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Oh, and the terrified expression her face held.  
  
"Help!" She screamed, refusing to believe him. Where was that pesky James when she needed him?  
  
~*~*~  
  
You like? Go review and I'll reward you in the ways of, well, my eternal gratefulness! 


	2. Prospects

By the way, I don't own anything. Unfortunately.the things I could do with Jack...*ahem*. Oh, I do own Charlotte though!  
  
2: Prospects  
  
~*~*~  
  
"James! Help!" Charlotte Swann repeated, clutching the itchy, woollen blanket to her chest, terrified at the notion of having pirates standing in front of her.  
  
"Love, I told ye. All dead." The pirate told her, clearly frustrated with having to repeat himself.  
  
"You killed them!" Charlotte accused, to which the pirate chuckled.  
  
"I know better than to mess with the Queen's navy, love." He informed her, edging closer, as the mysterious female pirate left- Charlotte couldn't understand why any normal female would want to be a pirate! A pirate, of all things-and she was left alone with him.  
  
"So if you didn't kill them, who did?" Charlotte demanded, confused.  
  
"Couldn't tell you." He said, reaching her trembling self, an inch or so away from her, so she could smell the rum on his breath. "Just what are we going to do with you love?"  
  
"Please don't kill me!" She begged, closing her eyes, scared by the humour in the pirate's chocolate-coloured eyes.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" He growled, pressing against her, causing Charlotte to shiver. His body felt warm against hers, through her thin blanket, and thinner cotton nightdress.  
  
Charlotte's eyes flew open, to find his head tilted, a smirk playing on his features. "Tell me love, why I possibly wouldn't want to kill you?"  
  
"My uncle will have you hanged!" She blurted out, trying to push him away, with no avail- she was quite weak against him, and he resulted into pinning her arms against the wall, the blanket falling down, revealing her white nightdress, startlingly bright against her lightly tanned skin.  
  
"Yer uncle? Surely someone I haven't met?"  
  
"My uncle is expecting me in a few weeks time, and if I don't arrive, he will send people to look for me!" She retorted, as his eyes swept over her, as the blanket drifted to the floor. She blushed, against her will, and desperately wanted to cover herself up again.  
  
"Who, exactly, is yer uncle, darlin'?"  
  
"My uncle is the governor of Port Royal, and once he finds out I've been threatened by pirates-"  
  
"So yer cousins with Elizabeth?" The pirate interrupted, his smile showing his gold teeth.  
  
"I am." She replied, wondering how they'd gotten off course- shouldn't he be stabbing her now?  
  
"Well then, I fear the wrath of Miss Swann more than the Governor- and I haven't seen her or Will for a while.so why don't we take a detour, and take ye to dear Lizzie?"  
  
"You know Elizabeth?" Charlotte repeated, wanting to fan herself- how did her cousin know with pirates- please don't say she associated with them!  
  
"I know her very well, love. And if I kill her cousin, I imagine she'll want to kill me- and no one kills Captain Jack Sparrow.savvy?"  
  
"Your captain Jack Sparrow?" Charlotte gasped, and felt the blood drain from her face.  
  
"You've heard of me?" Jack asked, a little hopefully.  
  
"I've read about you!" Charlotte said, trying to break free from his tight hold. "I refuse to travel on your ship!"  
  
"Its not like ye got much choice, is it? This ship'll be sinking soon, and you don't want to be drownin' now, do ye?"  
  
Charlotte looked down, and signed. He was right. What prospects did she have? "My uncle will hang you if your hurt me!"  
  
"And we wouldn't be wanting that!" He agreed, finally letting her go, to which she immediately grabbed her blanket, and glared at him.  
  
"Right, come on then. I'll take you across and introduce you to the-" Jack began, but was interrupted by a loud shudder, and the ship suddenly jerking to the side, causing Charlotte to stumble, to which Jack stepped out and steadied her. "Careful love." He told her. "Best be going now."  
  
"Wait, don't I get to pack?"  
  
He signed. "Hurry up!"  
  
Dropping her blanket, she rushed to pack up her belongings, her clothes, essentials, and most treasured possession, her leather-bound journal. Placing them all in a leather travel case, she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, covering the low-cut nightdress a little, and told Jack she was ready.  
  
He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cabin, to be confronted with the sharp sting of rain, and fearsome booms of thunder, with the odd strike of lighting. The Pearl was drifting a few metres away, and had no means of crossing, the boarding plank broken and shattered in the sea.  
  
"Come on love, we'll have to travel another way," He told her, spying a length of rope attached to the torn sails.  
  
"No! I refuse to-" Charlotte began, until Jack grabbed her around her waist, grabbed the case off her, and wrapping his callused hand around the rough texture of rope. Charlotte shrieked, and clung to his long coat with all her strength, burying her head into his shoulder.  
  
He took a few quick steps back, and then jumped, the rope sailing them through the air, and Charlotte glanced up, felt the wind blowing through her hair, and felt something she hadn't expected- excitement, not fear.  
  
Glancing to Captain Jack Sparrow's face, she regarding him properly, as a man, not a fearsome pirate- with tanned skin, and dark eyes, and hair twisted in dreadlocks with all sorts of beads woven in, he looked quite the pirate, but his deep brown eyes enchanted her, and his tanned, strong body didn't hurt either.  
  
Charlotte blushed at her thoughts, and hoped Jack couldn't read minds, as they dropped onto the floor of the black Pearl, Charlotte landing on top of Jack, groaning in pain- she'd have bruises, for sure.  
  
"Easy, love, easy," He said, smirking, gently pulling her off, and helping her up. She shot him a glare, and flicked her hair over her shoulder in what she hoped was a haughty manner.  
  
"Show me to my room!" Charlotte demanded, ignoring his suggestive glances- she noticed she'd lost her shawl in the flight from the Princess, and was rapidly growing freezing. "Please," She added, in a slightly more polite tone. "I'm growing rather cold."  
  
"What makes you think ye'll have a cabin, love?" Jack asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Ye can kip in my cabin for now."  
  
"Sleep? In you cabin? With you?" Charlotte repeated, her eyes widening.  
  
"Sleeping with me- didn't know you were that keen love, but I am willing to satisfy any-"  
  
"I'm an engaged woman!" Charlotte declared, shooting him another poisoned look. "Just show me where."  
  
"Don't mind if yer engaged- I'm not picky." He grinned again, and pointed in the direction to the cabin, which she proceeded to stomp to in an unladylike manner.  
  
"We got ourselves a right little madam on board, crew!" Jack yelled, the girl herself looking murderous as she slammed the door to his cabin. "And we be taking a detour to Port Royal!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Decided to make this one longer.  
  
Great big grins to matt and Snape's_Faery and Snape's Faith! ( You'll each get an endless supply of gratefulness from me! And come on everyone! Go review, and tell me exactly what you think.and I'm not afraid of brutal honesty either. 


	3. Intial Assumptions

Yeah, not mine. Shame.  
  
~*~*~  
  
3: Initial Assumptions  
  
*~*~*  
  
Charlotte ignored the pirates' raucous laughter, and let the wooden door slam behind her, and let her travel bag drop on the floor. She closed her eyes, and slowly breathed, slowly taking in the smell of something strong.alcohol, certainly.rum, she thought. That disgusting beverage. Casting a quick glance over the cabin, she sat down on the medium-sized bed, finding the bedding neither scratchy nor worn, both of which she'd expected. Taking in the surroundings, she noticed a large, roll-top desk, leather-bound books stacked, rolled-up maps gently sliding as the ship hit the storm-affected waters.  
  
A few drawers were open from the desk, showing an assortment of trinkets, probably stolen, and a few, of what seemed like weapons, to charlotte- small, sharp daggers, jewel-encrusted, and too valuable to use in mere defence or attack. The room also held a small, round table, with two rickety looking chairs neatly tucked under the table, and a small, round window above the bed showed the night sky, and the flashing lightening. All in all, the fairly spacious room wasn't too bad- except for the smell, of course- and wasn't at all what she was expecting. She had been expecting, something worse- messy, broken furniture, broken bottles, large, sharp swords littering the floor, but the cabin was surprisingly neat and tidy.  
  
Charlotte sighed, and slipped out of her soft shoes, and noted her nightdress wasn't too wet from the lashing of rain she'd received, and slid underneath the warm blankets, removing her leather-bound journal, and a pen, with her small jar of ink. She began to scribe, and soon lost herself in the pages.  
  
I'm scared- 'the Princess' was attacked, and I was the only person on board who was left alive- accidentally, I assume, since James locked the cabin, as I retired for the night. I am sad for the loss of James, whom I have made a dear friend with, over the long weeks after leaving England. Originally, I hadn't realised the ship had been under attack, until a longhaired, oddly dressed man- pirate, of course- calmly told me. I was terrified, to see this pirate inches away from myself, informing me all the crew were dead, and I was basically on my own. I informed him my uncle would hang him immediately once he discovered my death, and in coincidently, the pirate mentioned Elizabeth, and promised to take me her. I don't trust him, but he swore.  
  
I'm shocked to admit the pirate ship isn't as bad as I'd first thought. It's tidy, even if its occupants are not. The captain is, too, not the first image that springs to mind when I think of the Captain Jack Sparrow I have read about- I expected someone tougher, harder.its hard to say, but he seemed to be carefree, and well, slightly mad. I don't think I'm going to like staying here at all, but if it gets me to Port Royal, and cousin Elizabeth, I'll be satisfied. I am interested in how Captain Sparrow knows Elizabeth.I refuse to believe my uncle allows her to associate with such people, and am forced to believe she was perhaps kidnapped, or maybe had an unfortunate run in with him.  
  
Hopefully, tomorrow will bring better news for you, journal. Although, being on the infamous 'Black Pearl', I highly doubt it.  
  
Charlotte stopped writing once she felt her eyes drooping, and placed her pen on the side, slowly sliding down the bed so she was comfortable, and closed her eyes, her closed journal clutched in her arms, and felt into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Jack Sparrow- Captain, to all but his ma- lingered at the doorway, watching the young girl as she slept. He noticed her mutter, her figure twisting in her sleep, and shook his head. It was obvious she was Elizabeth's cousin- already he could see the same prissy manner, and the similar attitude. She didn't look alike, however, except for the long dark hair. He knew if he didn't deliver her to Elizabeth, she really would hang him- or gut him, maybe. He did want to see Will again, however, and see if there was a wedding- if it had taken place, without notification to himself, he'd be a little pissed off. Uncapping a small bottle he drew from his jacket pocket, he took a swig, and slowly turned away, quietly closing the door behind him, heading back to the helm, where he belonged.  
  
*~*  
  
Short, crappy chapter I know. Next will be better. This was just to move it along a bit.  
  
Notes to beloved reviewers.  
  
Lem68: Charlotte is aged around 19, or 20. Not to young.  
  
Jashi: No idea what your on about with that quote, but thanks- I know, it is turning Mary Sue-ish. I can't appear to help it.suggests are welcome! Please email me any. email at bottom of page!  
  
Esmerelda Black: thanks! Many gold coins for you if you can guess her fiancé! It isn't hard, really. Predictable even, but I don't care.  
  
Melody raine- I thought I'd written him quite badly, but thanks! I did try and get him into character.  
  
Kery: I did try with more description of environment this time. Don't know if it worked, but I'll keep trying!  
  
Sam: Very insulting name indeed, dirty Ethel! Least mines cool- Bloody Jenny!  
  
Matt: Yep, she's a stuck of bitch! She'll get better, I promise.  
  
Nirobie: Thank you mucho! Glad you like.keep reading!  
  
Thanks to all, and those who go review after reading this chapter! (even if it is to flame me) email is Kitsch_Queen@hotmail.com for any questions/insults/idea/random chatter. Next chapter, "mere maiden" is coming soon! And it will be longer/better I promise!  
  
FluffyYellowDucks x 


	4. Mere madien

Again, not mine. Some day, I'll own it. (Yeah, on DVD. 1st December in the UK! WHOOOOO! )  
  
My lovely lovely reviewers:  
  
Matt: you wanted chapter 4, you got it! And trinket is a great word, innit?  
  
Priate princess: I'm glad you like. Heres a nice long chappie for you! Chapter five should be out by the end of the week, or sooner (  
  
Snapes_Faery: Arrr, I be glad you like young Charlotte. She be a bit of pain at the moment, but she be gettin' better. And this chappie, those little beasts are mentioned. I read that the DVD comes out on the 1st of December, so we'll all have to have a PoTC night and watch it about ten million times, ARRR!  
  
Kitten: I'm glad you like, and I don't really care if its Mary-Sue-ish either, as low and behold, I like them. But I have many a plan to make it different! (  
  
Snape's faith: This one is longer for you, girly!  
  
Emeraldmedallion: glad you lovin', and continuing all the way (well, til I'm finished).  
  
Finally, ere you go mateys!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Four: Mere maiden  
  
Charlotte blinked, and stirred, waking to the unfamiliar stench of rum. Startling, she remembered she was sleeping in Captain Jack Sparrow's cabin, aboard the infamous Black Pearl. Slowly rising to a sitting position, clutching the soft blankets to her chest, she fearfully glanced around the cabin, relaxing as she saw everything was the same as it had been when she'd fallen asleep last night- and Jack Sparrow hadn't managed to join her in the night.  
  
"Does the man have a sense of morals?" She quietly asked herself, finding her journal, and hurrying over to bury it amongst her belongings.  
  
She picked out a navy blue and white patterned dress, and found a clean white shift, exchanging her nightdress for it, and pulled on the dress, the material thick and heavy. She'd grown accustomed to dressing herself, as back home in England, she'd had two maids who had done everything for her- cooked, tidied, buttoned, washed, groomed, the lot. The past few weeks aboard the Princess, being the only female aboard, had been hard, but she'd adjusted.  
  
She had, discovered, however, it was near impossible to fasten her corset by herself, and had decided to stop trying to wear them.gladly. Cousin Elizabeth had written in her last letter, many months ago, complaining of such garments, and Charlotte agreed with her- corsets had to be the most uncomfortable item of clothing, ever designed.  
  
Glancing around, she spotted no basin, and signed. Picking up her hand mirror, she attempted to tidy her hair with a silver comb, with no luck. It looked just as messy as it did when she'd begun. She was just tying it back with a scrap of ribbon, when the door swung open to reveal Captain Jack Sparrow himself, rum bottle firmly clasped in hand.  
  
"Mornin' love." He greeted, as she slipped her feet into her soft shoes. "Can't you knock?" Charlotte immediately retorted, as she folded her arms. "I could have been changing! And don't call me love. You may call me Miss Swann." "Love, yer in my cabin, and I'll enter any time I wish to do so. Once more, yer travellin' aboard my ship, and I'll call ye love if I damn well want to." He replied. "Savvy, love?" "No, I most certainly do not savvy," She said, spitting out the word savvy as if he'd insulted her in some way. "Well, love, I think ye should to well to shut up." Jack said, levelling his gaze to her angry glare. "Miss Swann, I have a little job for ye to do." "Work? For me?" She said, blinking in surprise. Jack almost laughed at her comical expression. "I am not a servant to you, Mr Sparrow." "Captain!" He barked at her. "Captain Sparrow. Not Mr Sparrow, not jack, or anything else but Captain!" "Then its miss Swann to you." She replied quickly. "I do not wish to be called love, Charlotte, Charlie, Lottie, or anything but Miss Swann." "Charlotte, aye?" He muttered. "I knew a Charlie once." She glared, her arms still folded. "I am not working." She stated. "Ye are on my ship, and ye'll do what I tell you to, Charlie," He informed her, walking his trademark swagger as he left the room, and she reluctantly followed. "On my ship, ye are not a high class lady, but a mere maiden." "Mere maiden?" She repeated, disgusted, and insulted. "I will never-" "Aye, a maiden. Or do you fancy takin' a swim to Port Royal?" She huffed. "What foul task must I partake in then?" She asked, not mentioning she couldn't actually swim.  
  
They stopped walking, and Jack opened a slightly battered door, and allowed her to step in first. A sight for sore eyes greeted her; piles upon piles of dirty dishes and glasses surrounded a basin, filled with clean water. "I'll be back later, Charlie," He said, tipping his hat, and disappearing. "Do not call me Charlie!" She shouted, rather unladylike. Dismayed, she glanced at the dirty dishes. "Surely, I'm not expected to wash these?" She asked the empty room. "I've never washed dishes in my life!"  
  
--  
  
A few hours later, Jack whistled to himself, as he wandered back to the filthy kitchen to check on Charlie, see how she was doing with those dishes. He found her whole prima-donna lady act quite amusing, and he hadn't been able to resist making her wash dishes, to bring her down a peg or two- although he didn't really expect her to have actually completed the task, so you can imagine his surprise when he entered the kitchen, to see piles of white gleaming dishes set to one side, and the bowl of dirty water ready to be thrown overboard.  
  
He watched, leaning against the doorway, as Charlie finished the last dish. She had yet to notice him, and he grinned. She'd taken off her blue dress, and was in her thick white shift, the elbow-length sleeves soaked with water, spots of it decorating the front of the shift. Her hair had begun tied back, and was now mostly in her face, and she irritably blew a strand from her eyes. Drying her wet hands on a rag of cloth, she noticed they'd gone wrinkled from being in water so long. She signed, and tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Nice job, love." He complimented her, his voice startling her. "I didn't expect yer to finish." His words infuriated her for unknown reasons. "I may not have washed a dish in my life, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of it!" She replied, smoothing down her wrinkled, slightly wet shift. "Didn't suggest yer weren't. But since you're so eager to prove yourself, Gibsey could use a hand with tonight's supper, after yer grab a bite to eat." "Gibsey?" "Our- well, I'd like to say 'chef', but that'd be being too fancy." He trailed off, looking for the right word. "Meal preparer?" Charlotte offered. "Yes! Meal preparer." He said, nodding enthusiastically. "He should be down in a few, as he's just served lunch. Or what he calls lunch." "Do I even want to eat it?" She said, looking at her dress, wondering whether it was worth putting it back on. "Don't bother love." He told her, reading her mind. "And it's just soup. Pretty safe." "Okay," She agreed, as he swaggered out the kitchen, leading the way. Following behind, she quickly re-tied her hair.  
  
Eventually reaching the crew's deck, they entered the small, crowded hall, with battered tables and stools scattered, and a large pot of steaming soup rested on one. The man Charlotte presumed to be Gibsey was handing out bowls, and she suspiciously took one, talking a seat to the only other female, as Captain Sparrow, the only other person she knew, had disappeared. "I'm Charlotte." She said, rather timidly, taking a quick sip of soup; not disgusting, but she'd had better.  
  
The female grunted, then reluctantly replied, after a moment of brief silence. "Ana Maria." Charlotte smiled, wondering what to say next. Usually, she was good with introductions and meeting new people- god knew how many new suitors her father had arranged for her to meet, before finally deciding to send her to Port Royal. Of course, she was a lady, and was used to the high class, not pirates. She decided to just say something for conversation. "So how did you become a pirate?" She inquired, slightly curious, as she finished her soup. Ana Maria looked at her, her eyes meeting Charlotte's, as she drained her soup. "Not much else goin'" The strange woman replied, smirking, then standing, and wandering away. Charlotte shrugged, and finished her own meal. "Not one for talkin' is she." A male's voice spoke, and Charlotte turned to see a rough-looking man, with long, messy hair, that had been bleached by the sun, and a tanned, worn face, a long scar running down his left cheek. "I guess not," Charlotte replied slowly. "I'm Gibsey. Cap'n Sparrow said you was to help me." "Ah, right. I'm Charlotte." She replied, standing, and smiled at Gibsey. "Its not easy work, cookin' for this lot, mind," He warned her, gesturing to the crew, most still ravenously eating, as he led the way back to the small kitchen. "But they be grateful to whatever I make." "And what are you making for supper?" "Spuds." He replied. "And a bit o' meat. Some vegetables throw in for good measure too, I think." "Right." She answered, not daring to ask what he meant by 'spuds'. "You can peel the spuds, as I stew the veggies," He told her, entering the kitchen, and quickly filling a large wooden tub full of small, brown, dirty objects- the 'spuds', she realised, which were, actually potatoes. "I've got to peel all of these?" She asked, amazed at the number of them. "Yep, better get started now, lassie," He said, handing her a small, but wickedly sharp knife. Her eyes widened as she glanced at it. Gibsey realised she didn't know what she was doing. Picking up a potato, and taking the knife off her, he proceeded to display how to peel a potato. "Yer see, you hold it like this." He intoned, and quickly finished the potato, and placed it in the empty tub placed next to the full one. "Yer really were born with a silver spoon in yer gob, weren't yer?" "If you mean I was raised as a lady, then yes, I was." Charlotte replied, attempting to peel her own, and shrieked as the knife slipped, cutting into her palm. She began shrieking more when she saw blood. "Calm down lassie, it just be a bit o' blood!" He told her, ripping a bit of cloth of a cleanish rag, and tying it tightly around her palm, letting the material soak up the blood. "Be more careful with the knife, and you'll not be slicing yer hands up!" he told her, and turned to do his veggies. "Thanks, Gibsey," She said, calling him by his name for the first time. Ignoring the stinging sensation in her palm, she reached for another potato, sitting uncomfortably on the small wooden stool he'd provided for her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Laughing to herself as the starving pirates grabbed the plates of food from her, hours later, she looked proudly to her cooked and mashed potatoes, wondering how she'd managed to peel, cook and serve, when she'd never had to do it before. Another bandage covered her other hand- the result of boiling hot water, and another knife-slipping accident- and her hair, wild about her shoulders, and her shift, dirty from the potatoes, and a little splash of blood from the knife, all insured she was fitting in with the rest of the crew. Jack wandered over, and eyed her up and down. "Look like yer been having fun, Charlie." He said, amused.  
  
She grinned at him. "I can't say it was fun, but I certainly learned something," She replied, handing him his plate. He noticed the bandages on her hands. "Get in a little accident, love?" "Just slipped with the peeling knife once or twice," She replied breezily, and Jack shook his head. "Hope you enjoy!" She added, handing another plate to the next pirate in line. Jack glanced back at her, seeing a completely different girl to the one he'd rescued last night. Yesterday, she'd been clean, well spoken, and well, on another level to everyone else. Now, she was still well spoken, but dirty, bloodied, and slightly less up herself. Jack laughed as he slid into a seat, wondering how her dear Lizzie would react to seeing her cousin right now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'll admit I'm not as scared as I was last night, journal. I still have my fears, but I've reasoned with myself- Captain Sparrow has no reason to hurt me, and neither do his crew- or at least, he won't let them, as he promised me he'd get my uncle, and Elizabeth. Gibsey was telling me interesting stories about Captain Sparrow being marooned today- he mentioned something ridiculously stupid about escaping on sea turtles, but I don't believe him, not in the slightest- how could a fully-grown man use sea turtles as a raft? Simply preposterous.  
  
My hands have healed now, and I bathed them in clean water- just two small scabs remain where I sliced myself, and an itchy, red patch where I burned my hand. Hopefully that will be gone by morning!  
  
I am quite proud of myself I managed to wash all those dishes, and cook. I'm not just a 'two-dimensional bore' after all. I will prove that insufferable brother of mine wrong- just because he joined the navy when he was eighteen, got himself a 'proper' wife who cooks and looks after the children, doesn't mean I can be as successful, because father raised me to act 'properly'. I will show him! But I refuse to be as rotten and filthy- talking like these pirates in order to show him I'm more than a stupid doll!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sea turtles were just for Toria, as I know she'll appreciate them.  
  
Much longer chapter for all! Hopefully, Charlotte is appealing more now she's adjusting to pirate life- but she's still got a long way to go- and I was struck by ideas the other day, and I've planned this story to go in a much more exciting direction than I'd already planned. And if your wondering, Elizabeth will not play a large part until much later, near the end, but Will comes in soon- and he plays quite a large part ( But I'll keep you in suspense!  
  
FluffyYellowDucks 


	5. Stomping the Feet

Long time, no see. I apologise, but here you go.  
  
Five: stomping the feet  
  
Charlotte signed to herself, tired, as she reluctantly ate the meal her and Gibsey had prepared- at least she knew what was in it, since she'd made half of it, that was a relief, she thought, as she cast a firm eye over the fork she was using, and once she'd decided it was clean, she began to eat, ignoring the amused look the other pirates gave her.  
  
It was a simple meal, yet she enjoyed it. Maybe since it was the one thing she'd actually made herself, was the reason she enjoyed it so much. Back home in England, she hadn't been allowed in the kitchen, never mind cooking a meal. Glancing at her bandaged hand, she smiled wryly. Maybe they had a point!  
  
As she stood, and helped Gibsey and a small boy gather the dishes into the kitchen, Captain Jack Sparrow himself stood before her, eyeing her over, seeing her dirty shift and bandaged hand, and shiny eyes and flushed cheeks from the cold. "Ye alright there luv?" He asked, as the young boy began soaking the dishes. "Yes, I am." She informed him. "As much as I hate to admit it, I rather enjoyed working today." "Well, the nights young yet," He replied easily. "We having a bit of a party on deck- its young Steven's birthday here," He said, gesturing to the young boy, who smiled and turned red. "How lovely!" Charlotte said, clasping her hands together. "How old are you Steven?" "I is sixteen miss," He said, and Charlotte startled, expecting him to say twelve, or maybe thirteen. "And he's been on the Pearl for a grand total of a year now, haven't ye lad?" "I have, Cap'n." "A whole year?" Charlotte inquired, helping with the dishes as Jack stood, leaning against the wall. "Yep." Steven replied, not getting her shocked tone. "Haven't you a home? Or family?" "Well, miss, the Peal is like my home and my family," Steven said quietly, not meeting her gaze, knowing it wasn't the answer she was looking for. "But-" "My real family weren't nowt much miss. They won't be missing me." He explained for her, and she looked surprised. "I'm sure-" She began, not accepting that this young boy's family wouldn't miss him, but Jack interrupted her. "Now I'm sure ye want to change for the festives Charlie," Jack said, giving her a warning look. "Am I to attend?" She asked, startled by his look. "As part of me crew now, ye are most expected to attend." He told her, leading the way to his room, where she had stayed last night. "I-I am not part of a pirates crew!" She objected. "I am merely a passenger with no other option!" "Ye have plenty options lass. Main one being to swim rather than sail." She pouted. "Fine. I'm part of your crew." Jack laughed. "Now Ana Maria parted with some slacks for ye, which I think you might find a tad more comfortable than them silly dresses-" "Pardon?" "I put them on the bed for-" "I refuse to wear mens clothes!" She cried, seeing the brown trousers, and cringing. It was bad enough sailing with pirates, but now she was expected to dress like them? "Fine, fine, I just thinking of whats best." Jack said, admitting defeat. "Now it be best to leave the subject of Steven's family alone, okay? Most don't like talking about there background." "Does that include you?" She asked, picking out a fresh shift to wear- Jack was right, dresses were uncomfortable to wear aboard this ship, so her thick cotton shifts would have to suffice. "Eh, luv?" "Do you not like talking about your background?" "I have no history pet. Just the present." "Everyone has history, Jack. Everyone has two parents, and-" "I don't." He answered shortly, his brown eyes narrowing. She let it go.  
  
"I don't have a mother," She shared. If someone was going to talk, it might as well be her, she decided. "She was killed when I was child." "Ah." "The memories were to painful for my uncle, so he left with my cousin Elizabeth and found Port Royal." "Ahh, what about Lizzie's mother?" "She died at birth." "Explains a lot then." She shot him a look. "Right luv, see you on deck later." "Righteo!" She said, and made sure the door was shut, and changed quickly into her clean shift, folding her dirty one neatly. Glimpsing a look at herself, she paused, and quickly redid her hair the best she could, but gave up after several fruitless attempts to tame it into a braid. She brushed it out, and left it. Unwinding the bandage on her hand, she saw the cut had closed, leaving an ugly red dash across her palm. Scrunching her nose at the sight, she stood, and lifted out her journal, and began to scribe.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later, a knock on the door sounded, and Gibsey stood behind it, grinning. "Time for the festives, girly," He said, and she followed him onto the deck.  
  
Charlotte gasped, as she took in the small band set up, a few pirates with fiddles in the corner, and a small wooden drum behind them. Another corner held a few barrels of ale, and of course, the captain's favourite tipple, rum. Dozens of glasses were strewn, some half empty already, and as if to announce Steven's arrival, the drum-played banged a few sounds out. The cloth-wrapped package in Charlotte's hands felt heavy, and she didn't know why she had rummaged amongst her belongs to find the boy a gift, but for some reason, wanted to. She didn't know him, except for she pitied him, with his family uncaring.  
  
However, she shouldn't pity Steven, as it really was his luck to find a new caring family aboard, and a new exciting life sailing the seas- he was one of thirteen children, born into a poor, London-based family, where the streets weren't uncommon to them. It was only when his father had sold him as a servant that he'd found Jack Sparrow stealing from that servant, and had helped him, therefore gaining a place on the Black Pearl, where he was content, and happy, and at tis current moment, looked it.  
  
His eyes were bright, his dark hair falling in his eyes, his freckled cheeks rosy. He saw the girl Cap'n had found on the 'Princess' and smiled, as she looked rather amazed at the sight of the deck, and the other pirates slugging back rum, and a few trying to convince Ana Maria to dance with them, to which she ignored. A few men had even begun to dance with each other, Marty banging out a fierce rhythm on his drum. Miss approached him, and smiled. "Happy birthday Steven!" She told him, handing a package to him. He raised his eyebrows. "Whats this miss?" "It's a present. I know I don't know you, but I wanted to get you something anyway." "Thanks Miss," He said, and saw Cap'n watching from behind his rum bottle. He tore away the cloth, and revealed a shiny, silver dagger beneath it, jewel-encrusted handle glittering. "A friend gave it to me, on board, for protect, yet I have no use for it. I believe you may actually put it use." She said, smiling at his open mouth, gaping. "Why thank you Miss!" He said, turning it over, admiring his first real birthday present. "You didn't have-" "I know, I wanted to! Sixteen is an important age. Its only three behind me." Charlotte said. "And call me Charlotte." He grinned, showing his teeth, and stuffed the dagger into the band of his trousers, hiding it with his oversize shirt. "Feel like a dance?" He asked shyly, offering his hand. She took it, and frowned. "I don't know how to dance to this music," She told him, biting her lip at the other pirates stomping around, waving their glasses in the air. "Its easy Miss-Charlotte," He corrected himself. "Just follow me," He said, as he spun her round, and she unexpectedly twirled, laughing.  
  
Jack Sparrow watched the lass give Steven a present, and watched her swing around with him, and smiled at the sound her of laughter, and of young Steven's. It was a pleasure seeing him enjoying himself, and even the lass looked as if she was having a good time. Later, the lass was standing by the side of the ship, glancing into the glittering water. He stood next to her. "T'was awfully nice of you to give that to Steven." She turned, and saw Jack. "I wanted to." "Was nice of you. He appreciated it." "And yer dancin' is something else." "I was taught to dance properly, to ballroom dance. Not to stomp my feet upon a wooden deck." "Oh, a low shot their Charlie. Come on, I'll teach you proper dancin'." "I can-" "Now ye can't refuse an order from the captain. Come on." He guided her to the floor, and she reluctantly agreed, smiling as she saw Ana Maria gulp back another mouthful of rum, and let herself be spun by a rather plump pirate. Jack put his hands one hand on her waist, and grasped the other, and proceeded to twirl around, all the whilst stomping and jumping around, a great deal of the other pirates joining in. Laughing, charlotte shed her upper-class lady airs, and joined in, stomping her feet, and letting Jack twirl and swing her around and around until she got dizzy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Is it wrong of me to say I had fun tonight, journal? As I did!  
  
I know my father would see it as morally wrong, but I did. I enjoyed the so- called dancing, and I even sipped some of Ana Maria's rum, who seemed much more friendly after a glass or two! It is foul of course, as I expected, but I felt a tiny bit rebellious. James, brother dearest, would have a heart attack, and I am so glad. He's back at home in England, with his boring wife and two hideous children, and I'm dancing aboard a pirate ship!  
  
I don't understand why Steven wouldn't tell me of his family, or Jack of his- maybe pirates are just private people. Although I do suspect Steven's family may have mistreated him, perhaps. But of Jack's? I have no idea. He could be the son of a rich Lord for all I could guess! The rebellious, mischievous son perhaps? Or maybe just the son of a pirate, following in the footsteps of his father? Who knows!  
  
~*~*~  
  
I hope you guys all liked this chapter! I made up all that dancing stuff, so if you have a really weird image of stomping pirates in your mind, I'm sorry. Even though that image is incredibly funny in my head right now!  
  
Round of thanks:  
  
Sally: thanks! And Will won't be a sissy, I promise. He should be in soon, the next few chapters.  
  
Snape's Faery: couldn't possibly disclose who Charlotte ends up with! It may change.  
  
Emeraldmedallion: Sorry I didn't update sooner but im lazy. I have no clue where Gibsey come from; I didn't even remember Gibbs when I thought of it! Doh! I did try and think of a more piratey name than Steven, but nevermind. He's young; he has yet to earn his piratey name!  
  
Captain Cheesehead: wow, the 2nd? But that's a great day! My birthday! The grand old age of 18 I was so it was even more special! But still, its not often us English get things earlier than other people.I think I've worn out my dvd player now the amount of times I've watched it! Hehe!  
  
Review all! Hope you all had a good Christmas and new year! I did ( Yellowfluffyducks X 


End file.
